Unmei no Akai Ito
by Moko-Hime
Summary: La légende des fils rouges du destin vous connaissez ? SasuNaru, fluff.


**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi… tant mieux pour eux sans doute XD

**Genre :** Shonen-ai c'est-à-dire une relation entre deux hommes, donc ceux que ça dérange, ouste !

**Note 2 :** Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur mon premier One "Strawberry" ! Chuis trop contente que ça vous ait plu ! Et bah, j'espère que vous allez aimer aussi celui-là ! (même si c'est guimauve)

* * *

C'était un mois de Novembre, il commençait à faire froid au village de Konoha. Trois personnes s'étaient réunies sur la place, emmitouflées dans des gros pulls. Ces trois jeunes se trouvaient être Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke, ce dernier se tenant légèrement derrière le blond.

« Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés ? demanda la jeune fille.

— Faut croire que non », répondit le kitsune.

Ils patientèrent quelques instants, et furent rejoints par Shikamaru, Chôji, Neji, Hinata, Kiba et Ino.

« Alors ? Que fait-on, s'enquit Ino.

— Ouais, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi je suis sorti de chez moi par ce froid », râla Shikamaru.

Pendant qu'ils débattaient sur leurs occupations, Naruto, qui s'était un peu éloigné avec Sasuke, frissonna.

« Tu as froid ? s'inquiéta le brun.

— Un peu… sourit son ami.

— Viens là… »

Il s'avança et serra le blond dans ses bras. Celui-ci, surpris, ouvrit de grands yeux, puis sourit et se pelotonna contre le torse chaud de Sasuke, content. C'était rare que le brun agisse aussi ouvertement en présence des autres.

« Ça va mieux ? fit Sasuke en lui frottant doucement le dos.

— Mmm… » ronronna presque Naruto, aux anges.

Le brun sourit, heureux de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que le silence régnait autour d'eux.

« … KYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA ! Trop mignooon ! », rugit Ino.

Sakura bavait, Shikamaru baissait la tête, gêné, Neji rougissait, et Hinata pouvait faire la pub de Tomato Ketchup. Quant à Kiba, il souriait comme un débile en sifflant.

Les amoureux se séparèrent en rougissant.

« Oh ! s'exclama Sakura en tapant son poing dans sa main. Est-ce que vous connaissez la légende du fil rouge de la destinée ?

— Hein ? Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Naruto.

— On dit que lorsque deux personnes destinées à être ensembles sont nées, leurs petits doigts sont connectés par un fil rouge où qu'ils soient ! Beaucoup de gens qui s'aiment attachent leurs doigts avec un fil rouge !

— Kyaaa ! Kawaiii ! s'écria Ino. Pourquoi vous ne le feriez pas ? »

Sasuke recula, gêné.

« Non, dit fermement Naruto.

— Non ? Répéta la fille aux cheveux roses. Pourquoi ? »

Tout le monde regardait Naruto, étonnés. Sasuke, lui était plutôt curieux.

« Pourquoi dit-on que le rouge est la couleur de l'amour ? continua le blond. Parce que… C'est aussi celle du sang ! »

Le renard, frissonna de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, pas à cause du froid.

« Je déteste le rouge, dit-il en regardant Sasuke. Ca me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs… », finit Naruto d'une voix presque inaudible.

Sasuke s'en voulait. Il savait très bien, que si Naruto détestait le sang, c'était en partie sa faute.

« **Ooooh ? Alors comme ça tu détestes le rouge et le sang ?** sourit le Kyubi Kitsune.

_— A ton avis ? _siffla le blond, intérieurement.

— **Quelle méchanceté ! Alors, tu me détestes aussi ?** fit le renard d'une voix innocente.

_— Non, toi je te hais ! _

— **Que tu es cruel…**

_— Tout est de ta faute ! _

— **Tu me dois pourtant beaucoup. Quel gamin ingrat !**

_— Je ne te dois rien ! Laisse moi ! _

— **Comme tu veux…** »

Et le renard se roula en boule pour piquer un somme, pestant contre ces morveux qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils doivent aux autres.

Pendant ce temps, les autres étaient toujours entrain de parler des fils rouges, lorsqu'une petite voix hésitante annonça :

« Anooo… Il-il me semble qu'au cinéma, ils ont so-sorti un film in-intitulé _« Unmei no Akai Ito /1/ »_. A-alors, j-j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller le voir… S-si ça vous intéresse bi-bien sûr… s'écria la petite brune.

— Vraiment ? hurlèrent Sakura et Ino.

— Ha-hai…

— Alors on y vaaaa ! annonça la rose en levant le bras.

— C'est chiant… soupira le Nara.

— Naniii ? s'exclama le bonbon rose en brandissant le poing d'un air menaçant.

— Heuuuu, j'ai rien dit ! bredouilla Shikamaru.

— Bon, puisque tout le monde est d'accord ! »

Là-dessus, elle s'élança vers le cinéma du village, suivie par Ino.

« Galèèèère…

— On a rien d'autre à faire, avança Neji, alors pourquoi pas.

— Quoi ? Tu penses que ça peut t'aider Neji ? fit Kiba, un air sournois sur le visage, en poussant le Hyuga du coude.

— Absolument pas, Inuzuka. »

Naruto soupira, puis adressa un sourire à Sasuke, et emboîta le pas aux filles, suivit par le reste de la bande.

Deux heures plus tard, le temps du film, les jeunes ninjas ressortirent.

« Trooop biiieeeeen ! s'écria Sakura. La fin était trop romantiiique ! J'ai pleuré !

— Oui moi aussi, avoua Ino.

— C'était chiant, bâilla Shikamaru…

— Pardon ? menaça Sakura.

— …

— C'était niais, argua Sasuke, d'un air hautain.

— Maiis Sasuke-kuuuun ! Aaah, vous les hommes ne comprendrez jamais le cœur des jeunes filles !

— M'en plaindrais pas », ronchonna Shikamaru.

Après s'être baladés en papotant jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi, ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Seuls restèrent Sasuke et Naruto.

« On va sur la colline ? proposa le blond.

— Comme tu veux. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. En chemin, le brun attrapa la main de Naruto, dont les joues rosirent.

« **Alors, il était bien le film n'est-ce pas ?** », ricana Kyubi.

_— Ne soit pas sarcastique, mon cher renard ! _

**— Tu ne trouves pas que la fin était sublime ? Cet homme voulant se sacrifier pour la femme qu'il aime, sauvé par le fil de la destinée ! Tu devrais y accorder plus d'importance !**

_— La ferme. _

**— Qu'elle cruauté… Venant de toi c'est étonnant. C'est parce que tu es de mauvais poil ou bien, c'est juste parce que c'est moi ? Je pencherai plutôt pour la deuxième… Je suis maltraité**, soupira faussement le renard.

_— LA FERME, J'AI DIT ! »_

En hurlant ça dans son esprit, il avait lâché la main de l'Uchiwa et s'était arrêté, serrant les dents.

« Naruto ? », s'étonna Sasuke.

Le blond sembla reprendre conscience.

« Hein ?

— Ca ne va pas ?

— Ah, si ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Mais le brun n'était pas dupe, et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Naruto soupira.

« C'est juste Kyubi qui fait des siennes.

— Il veut sortir ? s'inquiéta Sasuke.

— Non, non ! C'est juste qu'il m'énerve avec ses remarques sarcastiques », cracha-t-il.

Son ami le regarda un instant, puis saisit son visage dans ses mains, et s'empara de ses lèvres avec douceur.

Le blond resta figé puis s'abandonna au baiser, se collant un peu plus au brun, ouvrant légèrement la bouche pour céder le passage à la langue quémandeuse de son vis-à-vis.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Naruto était sur un nuage, envoyant valser sa discussion avec le démon-renard, et le démon-renard lui-même.

Arrivés en haut de la colline, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Les deux amants se tenaient là, droits, une légère brise leur effleurant le visage.

« **Hala, que c'est romantique…** ironisa le Yohko.

— _Kyubi… S'il te plaît…_ soupira le blond.

— **Hai, hai, j'ai compris…** »

Kyubi, tout en étant un démon assez sadique, avait beau détester Naruto, il savait se taire dans les moments importants (enfin ça restait à voir).

Au moment où le soleil avait disparu de moitié, un rayon éclaira la colline. Une fine lanière de chakra rouge apparu de l'auriculaire de Naruto pour se lier à celui de Sasuke.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria le blond, surpris.

— Aucune idée… », répondit Sasuke.

_ « Kyubi !_ fit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. _C'est toi ?_

**— Iee , je n'ai rien fait. **

_— C'est ton chakra non ? _

**— Oui, mais c'est toi qui l'a utilisé.**

_— Pas possible ! _

**— Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais c'est vrai. Je te l'avais dit non ? Il ne faut pas sous-estimer les fils rouges du destin. **

_— … » _

Le brun, sentant que son compagnon était absent, serra légèrement sa main.

« Naruto…

— Eh ? Nani ?

— On s'en fiche de la couleur qu'ils ont, lâcha-t-il en se rapprochant du blond, posant une main sur sa joue.

— Sa-Sasuke ?

— Ce qui est un important c'est qu'ils nous relient, non ? », finit le brun dans un souffle, approchant son visage de celui de Naruto qui rougissait, gêné, le rendant encore plus mignon aux yeux de l'Uchiwa.

« Je suppose que tu as raison… »

Lorsque le dernier rayon du soleil s'éteignit, le fil reliant les deux jeunes hommes s'évanouit dans l'obscurité naissante. Mais ces derniers s'en fichaient comme si Itachi portait un tutu rose, se perdant déjà dans un nouveau baiser…

FIN

* * *

[1] ça veut dire « les fils rouges de la destinée » même si je me doute que vous aviez deviné !


End file.
